


Miracles

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [16]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Truth, The Unusual Avengers Legacy Protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent, Catherine, Dacia, & Inari...through some miracle, these four have found each other...</p>
<p>Even the darkest of clouds may have a silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/Non-con does not fully apply, but there will be references to Dacia's unhappy past. The implications are pretty obvious, but it's kept mostly vague. I did want to give you a heads up though.
> 
> This is set around Nov./Dec. 2010 within the first month of the girls becoming a part of Vincent and Catherine's life.

[ ](http://imgur.com/RA2wayr)

_Never stop believing in hope...because miracles happen everyday._


	2. Shattered Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacia's past haunts in her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the really tough chapter... please be aware of that.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Iyo7NgM)

The nightmare began as it always did…with sound.

Screams pierced the quiet of the night.

_No! No! Not again!_

Dacia Liekos sat up in bed, turning wide eyes towards her window, but she had no time to look. Her door burst open and her father swept her into his arms. “Be quiet as a mouse, Prinzessin.” Striding into the backyard, he tucked her into a crawl space under their storage building. He pressed his fingers to his lips and touched her forehead. Another scream echoed through their small neighborhood. Putting one finger to his lips, he gestured for silence before rushing back to the house. 

She waited.

_Wake up!_

Smoke began to appear, almost like a glowing fog in the dark night air. More screams…and now shouting joined them. Her fingers trembled, digging into the dirt as she stared at her backdoor. Where was her father? And her mother? Where were her brothers and sister? Then the backdoor opened and her father came hurrying out, his arms cradling her little brother. Dacia almost smiled, glad to know she would not be alone much longer. He got a few feet away from the house.

And stumbled to his knees.

Karl, her brother, fell, crying out as he struck the ground. 

Two men stalked out the door behind them. One – the one with salt and pepper hair – went towards her father, reaching down and pulling a knife out of his back. The other – a dark blond – seized her little brother. Dacia wanted to call out, wanted to run to her family, but she stayed quiet. Her father had told her to be silent, so she waited. Tears filled her eyes, trickling down her cheeks as she watched the scene unfold.

_I don’t want to see!_

Her father tried to stand, tried to go to his son, but he wavered, lurching to his feet only to fall back down. 

“You see?” the older man chuckled. “Get them in that nerve cluster and it takes them down.” He kicked her father in the back. “But you have to puncture it. They get back up too soon if you just hit it.” His hand curled in her father’s hair. “Filthy beast,” he spat. “You’ve eaten your last child. Go to your death knowing we will destroy your entire murdering pack.”

Karl struggled in the blond’s hold, howling with his fear. Screams echoed back from the house…the screams of her mother and her sister.

“Don’t watch,” her father choked out. He kept his eyes on his son, but Dacia knew he included her in his orders. She slammed her eyes shut, squeezing them as tight as she could. Then she heard a quick huff of air followed by a gurgling noise. A scent of thick copper saturated the night. She tried not to choke.

The younger man’s voice came next. “What about the boy?”

She opened her eyes in time to see the older one shove her father’s lifeless body to the ground. “The brat’s just going to grow up to be another beast, hunting and killing humans.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Better to do away with it now, before it gets the chance.”

_No more!_

Her sight filled with smoke, everything going hazy before the nightmare could make her relive her brother’s death. One nightmare ended, but when her eyes blinked clear, she had not yet awoken. Instead she found herself at the beginning of a new one. 

“Welcome to my pack,” Damien smirked, grasping her chin in a bruising grip. His other hand held her arm. “You work for me now.”

Dacia whimpered, struggling in his hold. “I don’t understand.”

A cruel greed glinted in his dark eyes. “You will,” he promised. “A girl like you…oh yes, you will.”

Pain and hunger and fear…that was what she remembered of the next few weeks. Damien managed his ‘girls’ by breaking them and then training them to their duties. Her nightmare sped through this time, hitting various highlights – beatings for the small infractions, though never hard enough to leave a mark, followed by little rewards for doing something right according to Damien’s strict guidelines. She learned how to dress and act for her new ‘work’. Next came how and where to touch a man…she hated it, tried to refuse it. Days of hunger followed – days spent in an empty room, her stomach all but gnawing at itself until she would have done anything for a little food. 

She broke.

_Stop! Please stop!_

Damien walked around her, eyes skimming over her from head to foot. “You’re ready, ma poupée,” he smiled. He reached out to tap her chin. “And a good thing too. I have a customer who’s paid top dollar to be your first.” A shudder ran through her and his eyes narrowed. She drew in a breath and held herself still. His face relaxed back into an easy grin. “Do your job well, little doll…I intend to make a lot of money with you.” 

Someone knocked on the door and it opened. One of Damien’s lieutenants showed in a tall, well-dressed man who ran his eyes over her. A thin-lipped smile curved his mouth. “She looks perfect.”

“All according to your requests,” Damien agreed, one arm going around Dacia’s shoulders. “And still virgin.”

“Excellent.” 

_No! No! No! No!_

Dacia clawed herself free of the nightmare, rolling out of bed as she fought with the covers. She landed on her hands and knees, gasping for air, her claws carving gouges into the floor beneath her. No whimper or cry escaped her…she had learned that under Damien as well. Fear and pain had to be hidden…lest he use it to give her more.

Several long minutes passed as she tried to pull herself under control. Every time she began to succeed, a memory would flash through her mind, reigniting her anxiety. She tried to sit on the bed, but couldn’t stay put. After three attempts, she gave up. 

_I need air…_

And yet…she didn’t want to go outside. That was odd…usually she preferred open spaces, but right now…right now inside meant security. Dacia wanted to be surrounded by walls and her pack. She needed to reassure herself of her new home, her new place. Maybe she couldn’t be enveloped in the pack’s physical presence, but she could go into the main part of the house and wrap herself in their scents.

Hopefully anyway… 

Her body began moving before she acknowledged her decision. As she did her best to keep her footsteps muffled and silent in the nighttime stillness, she slipped past Vincent and Cat’s bedroom as she wandered towards the living room. She sat on one end of the couch and pulled her legs up. Wrapping her arms around her shins, she rested her forehead against her knees and let the tears come. They slipped down her cheeks in silent streams of lingering grief and the memory of what came after. Her breath caught, but she forced herself to stay quiet…she shouldn’t wake the others.

This was her battle to fight.


	3. Discovering a Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father figures come in many forms...and Vincent intends to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story begged to be written one day and I got half of it done. Then it took me a month to get the other half. Doesn't it figure?

[ ](http://imgur.com/Kj2KECH)

The soft sound of footsteps penetrated his sleep.

Vincent Keller’s eyes slid open, pausing in mere slits to scan the room. His eyes gleamed golden, kicking in his nocturnal sight…which showed nothing and no one out of place in the bedroom. Blinking his eyes open fully, he began to concentrate on his other senses. Sounds and scents came into sharp focus. From Cat’s quiet breathing and crisp apple scent to the harsher rasp of the heater and gentle smells of vanilla and lavender rising from the sheets – he sifted through it all.

_Ginger._

A hint of ginger wafted into the room from the hallway. Why was Dacia up? He slipped away from Cat, reaching for a T-shirt on the floor as he moved. 

One of her hands quested after him and she stirred when it met empty space. “Vincent?”

“It’s okay,” he murmured, brushing a hand over her hair. “One of the girls is up. I’m going to check on her.”

“Hmm…need help?”

“No,” he replied with a loving smile. “You go back to sleep.”

“’Mkay,” she yawned. “Let me know.” Her slender frame relaxed back into sleep even as she finished speaking. 

Vincent eased out of the bedroom, halting outside the door as scents and sounds grew clearer. A tiny thread of fear soured Dacia’s clear scent, but now he could also hear her breathing. Each breath seemed to hitch and stutter as if she wanted to cry…but didn’t quite dare. His concern deepened, sparking off his protective instincts. The sounds of distress grew louder as he padded towards the living room, though he knew they remained inaudible to normal human senses.

Why was she frightened?

Her light hair shimmered in the dark room, lit by the small night light they left on in the kitchen. She stiffened and he knew she sensed his presence. He let his feet shuffle a bit as he walked towards her, giving her the ability to keep track of his progress across the room. 

Tear tracks marred the smooth surface of her cheeks. 

His fingers spasmed as he fought his need to pull her into his arms to comfort her. For a moment he could feel his heart clench to know that he couldn’t. That might scare her even more and his entire being rebelled at the idea of ever being a source of fear or pain for her or her sister. How fast these girls had stolen his heart…staking a claim on him only second to Cat’s.

Since he couldn’t embrace her yet, he crouched down in front of her, giving her the higher position as he attempted to set her at ease. “Dacia? Sweetheart?”

A minute relaxation of her shoulders showed the accuracy of his guess. She sucked in a small breath. “Hey.” Thick with tears, her voice tugged at his heartstrings yet again and he had to take a firm grip on his instincts. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” he assured her. He didn’t bother to try claiming she hadn’t – the girl spotted lies faster than anyone he knew other than Marina or Will. “I would rather be awake if you are.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know.” _Training_ , he reminded himself. _Remember your training._ During his schooling, he’d learned how to work with rape survivors…and Dacia definitely qualified, no matter how much it twisted inside him. He held out his hands, palms up. The crouched position should have made it difficult, but working with SHIELD had helped him hone the smaller uses of his genetic enhancements and now he used them. “I don’t have to, but I want to.”

Her fingers trembled, but she released her shins and reached out to take his hands. “That can’t be comfortable.”

“May I sit with you?” She nodded, but Vincent didn’t move. After a moment she turned bewildered eyes on him. He gave her a tender smile. “May I sit next to you or do you want me to stay at the other end?” Something flickered in her eyes, but she waited, so he continued. “I would like to sit with you, but I don’t want to scare you, so I’m letting you decide.”

“You don’t scare me.”

The knot in his chest relaxed. “I’m glad to know that,” he acknowledged, but he still waited. He wasn’t going to push this. _Give her the choices._

“You can sit here,” she allowed, her fingertips ghosting over the space beside her. 

Now he sat down, leaving a small space between them as he didn’t want to crowd her. She watched him for a long moment, those cobalt blue eyes too solemn, too dark for her age. It tore at him, the thought that he couldn’t drive away her memories, but he wanted to help her wrestle with the demons they left behind. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offered.

“No.” 

Just a one word reply, but the watchfulness told him he faced a test in it. Vincent kept his face and eyes soft as he gave her a slow nod. “All right.”

Dacia…unfolded, for lack of a better term. She turned into him, curling into his side and burrowing…acting more like Inari than her usual brash self. “I had a nightmare,” she admitted. “It…It was bad.”

“I’m sorry.” He slid his arm around her shoulders, movements slow and cautious, ready to pull back if she flinched. It never came. If anything, she tried to move closer. So he tightened his arm, hoping she could feel the safety and protection he wanted to give her. “Nightmares are never fun.”

“You have them too?” New tears dampened her cheeks as she turned her face up to him.

“More than I like thinking about,” he nodded. Lifting his free hand, he used his thumb to wipe the teardrops from her face. “A lot of them went away after I found Cat.” His lips curved into an affectionate smile. “I even lost a couple after we found you and Inari.” She rested her head against his shoulder again and he pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“I want mine to go away.” A shudder ran through her. “I keep seeing my family…and then… _him_.” She pressed a hand to her stomach. “It makes me sick.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured, pulling her into his side once more. “They will. You and your sister are safe here, so they’ll start going away.” Vincent rested his cheek on her hair. _Damien died too damn fast._ It wasn’t a thought worthy of his oath as a healer, but the paternal feelings welling up inside of him didn’t give a damn. “I promise. You don’t have to fight alone anymore.”

“Do you keep your promises?” Dacia’s voice held no accusation, just curiosity.

“Every time.”


	4. Sister & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inari feels torn...is she happy or jealous that Dacia lets someone else comfort her? She doesn't realize that she needs comforting of her own.

[ ](http://imgur.com/TI4xKcQ)

Inari Todd lay in bed with her legs curled up to her chest as tears tracked down her cheeks in silent sympathy. She could hear her sister’s labored breathing despite the walls and closed doors between them. Those sounds broke her heart every time…but Dacia wouldn’t let her offer comfort. Even though Inari was technically the older of the two, the blonde teenager tended to act the elder – overprotective instincts and all. The Fuchsbau let her do it because Dacia had more experience with the streets…and because she seemed to be happy as the guardian of their sisterhood.

But Inari wished her sister would let her be the comforter.

Sometimes Dacia would curl up with her, but only when her nightmares involved the murder of her family. If they involved the two years under Damien…her sister would hide away to lick her wounds in private. Dacia didn’t want her anywhere near anything dealing with Damien or his customers…hell, she wouldn’t even touch the subject of sex unless they had no other choice. Yes, Inari was still a virgin, but she wasn’t _that_ naïve!

_Stop. You know better._

She gave herself a harsh mental shake. Dacia’s trauma was just that – a traumatic experience that no one should have to go through, especially not a kid! Inari had no business being upset with her over the subject…her sister just wanted to protect her.

The soft brush of footfalls reached her sensitive ears and Inari tracked her sister’s movements down the hall. She worried at her lip for a couple of minutes as she considered her options. Should she follow? Dacia wouldn’t like it, but…they were in a new place and maybe… Or maybe it would make it worse. If she followed and Dacia tried to bottle everything up…

Love and concern prompted her to follow.

Shared history held her still.

Then she heard a second set of footsteps. 

Now she crept to the door, opening it just enough to peer out. There wasn’t enough light for her to see more than shadows, but she picked up the warm scent of cloves. Vincent…he had followed Dacia. Inari bit her lip again before slipping out of the door to track him. Would he help? Or would he do something that made it worse? She needed to be there…just in case.

Vincent didn’t make it worse – he made it better.

Dacia talked to him. Oh, she didn’t tell him about the nightmare, but she admitted to having one. And she curled into him. She let him comfort her. New tears pricked Inari’s eyes as she watched. Why could her sister accept his comfort, but not hers?

_Because Vincent doesn’t need her protection._

A fighter…a doctor…an alpha male in all his overprotective instincts, Vincent would be a rock Dacia felt safe to lean on. The Blutbad never complained, but Inari knew she missed having a full pack around her. Like the wolves they resembled, the Blutbad Wesen worked best in packs. The Wesen packs were made up of various families who shared a connection – usually of blood. Unlike wolves, they could have more than one alpha in a pack, but all of them followed the strongest alphas, male and female. The Grimms were the first family either of the girls had ever met who kind of did the same. So many alphas, both male and female, but they all followed Will and Marina. Not all of them were alphas, of course, but there were a bunch – Hansel, Gretel, Steve... Yeah, there were a lot. Her sister finally felt safe enough to let someone share her struggles.

But it wasn’t Inari.

Was she jealous? Maybe…hell, probably, but that didn’t take away from the relief cascading through her. If Dacia felt safe then maybe they finally had a home, a real home…a new den where they could grow attached and put down roots.

A sweet apple scent wafted through the air to wrap around her.

“You’re up late, little fox.”

She turned to offer a watery smile to Cat. Concern flooded the older woman’s eyes and she caught Inari’s chin in a firm grip. Her other hand came up to brush the moisture off the teenager’s cheeks. “It’s Dacia,” Inari murmured, her gaze flicking to the living room and back. 

Cat’s eyes followed hers. “Ah…so that’s where he went.” Her voice barely reached Inari, so it caused no stir to bother the two people on the couch. She wrapped an arm around the teenager’s shoulders and drew her back down the hall towards the master bedroom. The older woman closed the door before turning to Inari. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. I just…” Inari wrapped her arms around herself. “I really hate it when Dacia has nightmares,” she admitted. “And I…I never seem to be able to help. She won’t let me.” A hint of indignation flared in her voice.

“Always the protector,” Cat murmured.

“Maybe I don’t need protection.” Even in her own ears, the crossness sounded too much like a whine. “Oh…hell…I don’t know.” She slumped to a seat at the end of the bed. Cat sat down beside her, one arm sliding around her in a silent offer of comfort. Inari leaned her head on the offered shoulder. “I just wish I could help her.” 

“You do help her.” Inari began to shake her head, but Cat kept talking, her voice quiet but firm, leaving no room for argument. “You do. When you let her be overprotective without complaint, when you indulge her pack instinct…you help her.”

“But I can’t comfort her.”

Cat sighed. “Sometimes the strong ones have trouble letting anyone comfort them,” she explained. “They think they have to bear the weight of the world on their shoulders and that sharing that burden means failure.” One corner of her mouth twitched. “Don’t even ask how often I’ve had that problem with Vincent.”

“Yes, but…”

“We know it’s not weakness,” the woman continued. “But we can’t change them. All we can do is try to give them safe places where they might let themselves relax enough to heal.”

“She’s letting Vincent comfort her.”

“Vincent’s another strong one. She probably doesn’t feel like she has to protect him.” Cat paused, clearly feeling Inari stiffen under her arm. “That’s not an insult, little fox. I doubt Dacia would let me comfort her right now either.” A thread of humor wove into her voice. “I’m pretty sure I saw her following me the other day at work.”

“Um…”

“Play naïve,” Cat advised, one eyebrow flicking up in warning. “I’ll pretend not to see that half-guilty look on your face for now, but only for tonight.”

“You got it.”

“Good.” Now Cat rose and pulled Inari to her feet. “Sooner or later those two are going to need to come back to bed, but I don’t think Dacia should be alone for now.” She pursed her lips as she glanced around. “And I think I’ve got an idea that will help both of them. Want to give me a hand?”

“Sure!” Hope and affection warmed Inari’s tone as she nodded her head. Dacia might not let her help directly, but maybe she could still do something to make things better. “I’d love to.”


	5. A Mother's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going from zero to teen had been a major upheaval, but Cat intended to be the best mother she could be...and she would do whatever she could to help and protect her new daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little snippet!

[ ](http://imgur.com/2RJbJaC)

Catherine ‘Cat’ Chandler gave her adopted daughter a brilliant smile. “Wonderful!” She stood up and moved to the side of the bed. Picking up a pillow, she turned back to the dark-haired teenager. “We all need sleep and tomorrow’s Saturday, so it won’t hurt us to sleep in. Instead of everyone going back to their own beds, I thought we might create a…nest.” She gestured to the empty floor space. “Somewhere we can all rest and be close?”

“Wolves and foxes den,” Inari murmured as she seemed to turn the idea over in her head. “Not nest.”

“Alright then, my literal darling,” she chuckled. “We’ll make a den.” She focused on the girl. “I think… Well, given what you’ve said before and what I’ve heard from Dacia, I think she’d rest easier if she could pick up her scents while she’s sleeping.”

“It might work,” Inari breathed. Hope flickered in those damp, dark eyes. “It just might work.”

“Then we need to get things set up.” Cat began to strip the bed with steady hands. “Be a sneaky little fox and gather up every pillow and blanket you can find, okay?”

“On it.”

A relieved smile curved Cat’s lips as she watched the teen dart out of the room. She put herself to work digging out the sleeping bags and air mattresses that they kept but never used. “Why do I even have these things?” she muttered. Then she gave herself a shake. Did it matter? They would do them some good tonight. Both of her daughters needed comfort…and she intended to make sure they got it.

For a woman who hadn’t planned on being a mother anytime soon, she sometimes stopped to stare at the two newest additions to her family as her heart filled with a peculiar blend of awe and fear. To go from a couple to a family overnight had been a shock, but not one she would ever change. And yet…to suddenly be responsible for these beautiful, yet traumatized girls… It frightened her. Not the girls, never them, but to know that she would play a large part of helping them move beyond their pasts?

_Please God…don’t let me screw this up!_

Thank goodness she wasn’t alone. She didn’t know if she would have found the strength to do this without Vincent. Inari brought in her first load of pillows, a mischievous smile on her face. Cat shook her head as the girl winked before hurrying back out. A scrapper and a grifter… She could foresee some interesting adventures ahead. 

Vincent had turned her life on its head. She’d always wanted to fight the evil of the world, and being a cop let her do that, but in helping him, she had stepped up into an even larger fight. When Jason and Casey pulled them both into the Grimm family orbit, she found herself playing a part beyond any of her dreams…even if they kept her out of most of it. Being a cop still mattered – she loved her job – but she also found fulfillment in creating a place of peace for any of the family who needed some breathing space. 

Now her girls…

And they were hers. Perhaps they hadn’t been a unit for long, maybe they were still trying to see how all of the pieces fit, but these were her girls, her daughters. She knew that she both could and would kill or die to protect them. Knew it in her bones, beyond any shadow of any doubt.

Would they ever call her Mama?

Maybe…maybe not…but names didn’t matter as much as feelings…and she felt that fire of maternal instinct for the first time in her life. Heaven have mercy on anyone who dared to touch them…because she and Vincent certainly wouldn’t. 

And neither would the Grimms.

Inari brought in a second load of pillows. “Just the blankets left.”

“Good girl,” Cat grinned as she finished setting up the mattresses. “We’ll pile everything up and make a nice little…den.” 

Inari giggled as she changed her sentence on the fly. “Because we don’t nest,” she teased.

“Go get those blankets, little fox,” Cat laughed.

“I’m going,” the teen assured her. “I’m going.”

Setting up the sleeping area only took a few more minutes and then she began to turn off the lights. One light would be more than enough for Vincent and Dacia. The blankets would add a bit more padding and give them some warmth if needed. She glanced around before nodding in approval. 

“This looks cool.” Inari came in and dumped the blankets at the foot of the makeshift den. 

“Thank you.” Cat spread the bedclothes out, smiling with approval as her girl moved to help. “I figure people can sleep wherever they’re comfortable. They can be as close or as far as they want, but we’ll still be able to hear each other.”

“And scent,” Inari nodded. “All the scents will get mingled up…” Her voice trailed off as a bright smile blossomed on her face. “Like a pack,” she continued in soft tone of understanding. “Like a real pack.”

“That’s the idea, little fox.”

Inari paused for a moment, a new sheen of tears gleaming in her eyes. Then she threw her arms around Cat. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime,” Cat replied as she returned the embrace. “Always.” After a moment she pulled back. “Now, come on. We can start resting while we wait on the others.” Following her own advice, the woman laid down and began to shift until she got herself into a comfortable position. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as Inari followed her, curling up beside her. Cat leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Good night, love.”

“Night.”

She could sense Inari drifting off almost immediately. The girl must have been more tired by the whole situation than she realized. Cat herself tried to fight off her exhaustion as she waited for the other half of their household to come to bed, but she could feel herself losing the battle as the minutes ticked by. 

A soft noise woke her and she opened her eyes just enough to see Vincent and Dacia standing over them. 

“Cat?” 

Vincent’s whisper of her name held a multitude of questions, but she just waved a hand over the bedding. “Family night.” Dacia didn’t wait for any more answers – she slipped down beside her sister, curling into their makeshift den with a sigh of relief. Cat smiled at her, reaching out a hand to smooth down her hair. “Night, little wolf.”

“Night, Cat.”

“Come to bed, Vincent,” Cat ordered as she looked up to meet his approving smile. “We can figure the rest out later. Tonight our girls need some sleep.”

He lowered himself to the floor on the opposite side of the bedclothes so the adults surrounded the girls, protecting them even in sleep. “You’re a genius,” he murmured as he leaned on his elbow so he could look over the three of them. His eyes met hers. “I love you.”

“I know.” For a long moment they stared at each other, their gazes warm and filled with a quiet joy. “I love you too.”

They would still have shadows to fight in the days to come, but Cat felt sure they would come out the victors in this war.


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a new life begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to GG for letting me play in her universe! Thank you to all of you who have adopted my girls into your hearts. Hugs & kisses to all of you.

[ ](http://imgur.com/HXc4f9d)

_"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness." Desmond Tutu_


End file.
